


Kitty Cat Claws

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka takes Minfilia back to her apartment for the evening, but Minfilia has other ideas...





	Kitty Cat Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt 1: Scratching

It was rare for Minfilia to actually get a bed for the night. Well, rare since she'd become the Antecedent, anyway. Not that she'd spent much time in bedrooms before that, forever traveling with her father, but- well, the point was that her girlfriend had found out about this terrible fact and decided to remedy it.

"Besides," Veronyka had said, ears perked up, tail swinging in her excitement. "This way, nobody can interrupt us."

"I wasn't aware that you had a place of your own," said Minfilia now, a smile on her face as she followed Veronyka through the door to an apartment in Mist. She'd heard that adventurers were allowed to purchase homes here, of course, but she hadn't expected her girlfriend to, well... settle down. She wasn't sure if Veronyka even had it in her to settle down, to be honest. But the nameplate on the door certainly confirmed this as Veronyka's apartment. And, when she walked in, Minfilia saw, with a laugh, that this place definitely belonged to her head-in-the-clouds, never stopping girlfriend.

"Yeah, dad bought it for me," said Veronyka with a smile, her tail tip flicking from side to side. She blushed when her eyes landed on the mess of dirty dishes that she'd left on the table, though. "Uh, sorry about the mess, I... haven't actually been here in a while."

"That's okay, I don't mind," said Minfilia, her smile only growing as she watched Veronyka make a vain attempt to tidy the place.

"I should really do my laundry too," said Veronyka, biting her bottom lip, her ears folded down. "I maybe should've thought this through a bit more."

"Spontaneity is a very good thing too, though," said Minfilia. "It is definitely never boring with you around, my warrior of light." Veronyka blushed, taking her tail into her hands for something to fiddle with.

"Thanks," said Veronyka. "Anyway, here is the bed if you'd like to sleep."

"If we do end up sleeping, you mean," said Minfilia, her eyes roving the room. It was very rare that they ever got the chance to be alone like this. Yes, they were alone in the Solar a lot, but even that was rare and often interrupted.

"I-I didn't bring you here for that," said Veronyka, dropping her tail as it fluffed up in surprise. "I mean, sure if you want, but- I seriously did just mean for you to get some rest."

"So says the adventurer who often falls asleep whenever she gets the spare chance," said Minfilia, a smile brightening her face.

"Or when Hydaelyn calls me," said Veronyka. "I'm fine though, seriously."

"Are you though?" Minfilia asked, stepping closer to Veronyka and taking her hands in her own. "You know I worry about you, even though I know that you can handle yourself."

"Yes," said Veronyka, smiling at her. She decided not to tell her girlfriend about coming close to death in the Titan fight, or the multiple times that she'd lost consciousness in dungeons before a healer had raised her from he brink. Best not to worry her, not when Minfilia had so many other worries on her shoulders.

"Good," said Minfilia. "Then I trust you won't protest if I decide to have my way with you tonight?"

"I don't know if I could ever protest that," said Veronyka, feeling heat warm her to the tips of her ears.

"Good," said Minfilia, and the kiss that she gave Veronyka lacked any of the usual sweetness. This was all burning passion, the tip of her tongue asking for more, sending heat roaring through Veronyka.

"Did you hear the word 'bed' and immediately jump to this?" Veronyka asked once Minfilia broke away for air.

"Mayhap," said Minfilia, and the heat in her blue eyes told Veronyka that the 'mayhap' was more of a 'definitely'. "I do hope that I'm not taking advantage of your innocence."

"You know me," said Veronyka. "Absolutely oblivious. But slowly learning things. Like flirting."

"Somehow, I think you still have much learning to do when it comes to flirting," said Minfilia. "Hence why I am your first girlfriend."

"Huh?" Veronyka asked, tilting her head to one side. Minfilia shook her head, laughing.

"Never mind," said Minfilia, placing a kiss on Veronyka's freckled cheek. Maybe it was selfish of her to want Veronyka to herself but, well, it could just as easily simply be love.

And it was certainly love that wrapped around them now, the safety and security of four walls, of knowing that this place was guarded by wards and Maelstrom soldiers both, of knowing that nobody could possibly interrupt them, that Veronyka now carefully locked the door before pulling Minfilia back to her. And then Veronyka sighed her pleasure as Minfilia's lips dropped to her neck, hands moving aside the sleeve of her coat, pushing it down, Veronyka moving her shoulders to shed the coat entirely, leaving rather less clothing underneath. Clothing that Minfilia now removed, dropping down to plant kisses down Veronyka's stomach, the part of her that she never showed, the part that she was most vulnerable about.

"Minfilia," Veronyka breathed, her hands immediately going to her girlfriend's hair. But her kisses only went to just below Veronyka's navel before she pulled away, rising back up to kiss Veronyka's lips. Now, she felt the unfamiliar sensation of tiny pinpricks of claws digging into her skin through her top. Veronyka's eyes flew open when she realised what she was doing, though, and she sheathed her claws again. "Sorry, I just- really wanted you to continue."

"Then you need only have asked," said Minfilia. "And I don't mind if you decide to scratch a little. Show me the ferocity with which you battle." And something about Minfilia, of all people, saying that made Veronyka weak at the knees. Fortunately, Minfilia was only too happy to catch her girlfriend before she fell and transport her to the bed. At least the bed was clean, if nothing else.

But here Minfilia pulled away again, removing her top and then belt (along with her skirt) before straddling Veronyka, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off her girlfriend.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in just your pants before," said Veronyka, trying and failing to pull her eyes away.

"There's a reason for that," said Minfilia, smiling down at her. "The Antecedent can't very well go around in skintight pants now, can she?"

"You might cause several accidents," said Veronyka, her cheeks heating as she finally pulled her eyes away from admiring her girlfriend's legs. She never let herself look, the feeling of guilt was just too much most of the time. Even though Minfilia was her girlfriend and she shouldn't feel bad for looking, just...

"Exactly," said Minfilia with a laugh. "Think of it as a surprise just for you."

"For my eyes only," said Veronyka, and the love that swelled up in her at that thought was enough to threaten to ignite her skin. "I like the sound of that."

Now, Minfilia moved her lips back to Veronyka's, dipping down to her jawbone, to her neck, her collarbone. Veronyka moaned, moving against her, her hands hovering on Minfilia's sides uncertainly before shyly wrapping around her and pulling her closer. Any thought to avoid embarrassment was washed away, though, by the simple fact that chest to chest contact, even with Veronyka still wearing her bra, was far more intimate than grabbing a handful of breast as she'd been tempted to do. Her heart racing, Veronyka looked at her girlfriend, who was still smiling at her.

"Still so shy," said Minfilia, moving aside a lock of Veronyka's hair to better see her face. "You are allowed to touch me, you know."

"I know," said Veronyka. "But it's like you said, I'm... shy."

"You're not afraid of hurting me, are you?" Minfilia asked, recalling the claws in her back.

"Maybe a little," said Veronyka. "I just know I can get really caught up."

"And I want you to," said Minfilia. "I won't break." And, remembering the sight of Minfilia not even flinching from a gunshot, Veronyka knew that she was right. And so, when Minfilia unbuttoned Veronyka's trousers and pulled them down, along with her panties, when Minfilia unclipped Veronyka's bra and pressed kisses to her breasts, Veronyka wound her arms around her girlfriend and dug her claws in, moaning and arching her back at the feeling of Minfilia's lips on her bare skin, wanting more, ever more.

Normally, Minfilia didn't tease this much, didn't trail fingers teasingly over skin, cupping Veronyka's breast and grazing her thumb over the nipple so that Veronyka gasped and dug her claws in that little bit deeper. But the fingers that trailed down, almost trickling, really, to drag through the folds with agonising slowness, were definitely teasing in nature.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Veronyka asked, her skin all but crackling with electricity.

"What do you think?" Minfilia asked, her hand cupping Veronyka's thigh, thumb brushing precariously close to her dripping mound.

"Oh," said Veronyka. And, with a smile that bordered on a smirk, Minfilia slipped a finger inside, Veronyka humming her pleasure. And then she moaned as Minfilia's other hand came to her clit, fingers rubbing through the slickness even as she hooked the finger inside just so. Veronyka moved her hips up, desire racing through her, the heat of it threatening to consume her. She wanted, needed more, and she made it known with her moans and the way her claws slipped just slightly in Minfilia's skin, leaving scratches that weren't too deep but still very visible.

"That's more like it," said Minfilia, grinning as she started rubbing faster, hitting that right spot inside with her fingers again and again. Judging by her girlfriend's moans, the way the walls tightened around her finger, the stinging scratches that now began to decorate her back, she was doing exactly the right thing. She didn't even mind when Veronyka dug in her claws in orgasm, though that did hurt significantly more than the scratches. It definitely didn't stop her from bringing Veronyka over the edge a few more times, though, until Veronyka's hands finally fell from Minfilia's back, her claws slowly sheathing again.

"Are you sure that didn't hurt too much?" Veronyka asked once she'd got her breath mostly back, aware of the blood on the tips of her fingers, on her palms that had trickled down from Minfilia's back.

"Why don't you put your tongue to good use and find out?" Minfilia murmured. In any other circumstances, such words would have turned Veronyka into a blushing, stammering mess. Not this time. This time, they gave her the courage to surge upwards, her hands going to the waistband of Minfilia's pants, pulling them down to get at the panties beneath. Veronyka's lips went to Minfilia's neck first as Minfilia moaned, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend. But only for a few moments before Veronyka pulled away, Minfilia lying back, heedless of her blood soaking into the sheets, her legs parted while Veronyka pulled her hair back out of her face. Which... would probably work significantly better if she had a tie or if her ears weren't on top of her head, but Minfilia found that she definitely didn't mind the feeling of Veronyka's soft hair rubbing against her thighs, not while her tongue was busy teasing her clit and lapping up the mess she'd made.

But then, as Minfilia's fingers idly found Veronyka's ears, Minfilia gasped as pinpricks of delightful pain told her than Veronyka had latched onto her hips with her claws.

"Sorry," said Veronyka, blushing.

"Don't be," said Minfilia, her eyes a little darker with desire. And, though her cheeks were still pink, Veronyka kept her claws out as she plunged her tongue in deeper, twisting and twirling and flicking just the right spot to make Minfilia lose control completely, moaning her girlfriend's name louder as her fingers continued to brush Veronyka's ears, which in turn made the miqo'te dig her claws in deeper, giving a moan of her own.

"Still think we'll actually be sleeping tonight?" Veronyka asked, heart hammering, once she'd caught her breath. She licked her lips, Minfilia watching the movement of her tongue.

"I didn't even think that to start with," said Minfilia, giving her a knowing smile that made Veronyka's heart leap. Perhaps this was the true reason that so many adventurers bought apartments.


End file.
